Forbidden Son of Wisdom's Tide
by AnastasiaPhoenix1678
Summary: Triton. Messenger of the Seas. Athena. Goddess of Wisdom. What happens when his son falls in love with her daughter? A special child is born. Dylan Anthony Jacobs is the forbidden son of the wisdom's tide. Based on CTMatO. R&R.
1. Introduction

**A/N: You know the drill….**

**Tory: **Εκείνη δεν το δικό Περσέα Τζάκσον και οι Ολύμπιοι.

**Me: Uh…yeah…what he said…**

**Tory: You know I'm smarter than you.**

**Me: (pause) Yeah…**

**Tory: (pats head) I thought so.**

They say the forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest.

Me? I say it's a matter of opinion.

And Aphrodite. Can't forget her.

She sits, watching the mortal realm, always looking for the two that match perfectly, or the ones that cause the most controversy, then sends Eros to do the dirty work.

Romeo and Juliet? Aphrodite.

Marc Antony and Cleopatra? Aphrodite.

Edward Cullen and Bella Swan? _Ugh_. Aphrodite.

My mom and dad?

_Definitely _Aphrodite.

She looked from her chaise and saw Jessica Solomon, the quiet daughter of Athena, getting that glint in her eyes, the one that started the Trojan War. Then, twisting the Fates, she brought in Adrian Jacobs, the strong willed son of Triton.

No one expected anything at first, not even Athena.

But the moment they shared their first kiss, Olympus exploded. The sea roared, the clouds rumbled, the earth shook.

Hera could feel when they eloped. She said nothing.

Eros could feel my conception. He said nothing.

Artemis could feel my birth. By then, everyone knew.

Athena turned and disowned me before I took my first breath. But the rest saw what she didn't.

The glowing bird, only seen to the immortals. The bird that named me as Arimithea's heir.

The one that forever bonded me to the fire princess to be born in an hour.

There I was, the demigod grandson of the messenger of the sea and the goddess of wisdom.

The future king of Arimithea.

The one who would have fire and water at war inside of his body.

The one who almost caused a civil war among the immortals.

My name is Dylan Anthony Jacobs, and this is my story.

**A/N: You have to read Chronicles of a Teenage Mermaid and the Olympians to understand more.**

**Camryn: CONGA!**

**Everyone: Ba ba ba ba ba! HEY! Ba ba ba ba ba! HEY!**

**Read. Review. Drink Earl Grey. Watch shows on the travel channel about bacon. Find a cure for cancer.**


	2. Chapter 1: Inspiration

**A/N: And…we…are…up…and…running! YAAAAY!**

**Aphrodite: YAAAAAY!**

**Us: (epic high five)**

**Tory: Do I come in yet?**

**Me: -_- For the twenty kajillionth time, NO. Gods, get OVER yourself.**

**Tory: But…I'm in the TITLE!**

**Me: Blah, blah, blah, YOUR needs. We need to get your parents together first.**

**Tory: (pouting)**

**Aphrodite: I'M SO HAPPY! Those two are like the ULTIMATE couple!**

**Me: (holds up hands) Whoa. Aphrodite. Chill, kay?**

**Aphrodite: (shocked) But this is always how I act.**

**Me: How does Ares put **_**up **_**with you?**

**Aphrodite: (sticks out tounge) Who cares? You don't own us!**

**Me: (evil smile) …YET.**

**Everyone within ten feet: (backs away very slow like)**

It was 1990, and Aphrodite was in a very bad mood.

Why? Because 1990 was the dawn of yet ANOTHER decade of bad fashion for the United States.

She crossed her arms on her pink chaise and glared at no-one in particular.

_Stupid Hermes and his pranks,_ she thought angrily.

Basically, after the monstrosities that had occurred the _last_ decade, Aphrodite herself had concocted a special fashion blessing to disperse over the States. It was fool proof, really. Until that _blasted_ messenger god had decided to dip his sweat socks in the mixture.

The result was TERRIBLE. Less severe than the eighties, mind you, but still pretty damn bad.

Aphrodite shuddered at the thought of it. It was still too painful. With a huge sigh, she lay back on her chaise, her blonde curls blocking her vision.

_What I need…is a couple. But not just any couple. A CONTROVERSIAL couple._

She smiled. Controversial couples were the best. They were _so _difficult, and she, being the love goddess, enjoyed the challenge.

Except for that _one itty bitty little detail_.

The war thing.

She bit her lip. It's not like she particularly _liked _to start wars. She was, after all, the love goddess. They just seemed to _happen._ Like with the whole Trojan War thing. Was it really _her _fault? How was _she _supposed to know that Paris and Helen weren't supposed to be together? She clucked her tongue with remorse. _They were so cute too._

She crossed her legs under her tunic, clasped her hands under her chin, and sighed.

_War and love…they act as one…._

She smirked. She was meant to be with Ares, definitely.

_(Except for that stupid nagging GUILT TRIP that came with cheating on her husband.)_

Damnit.

Yes, she, Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, still felt that pain in her chest whenever she slept with the war god. It was small, very small, but there.

She shook her head full of ringlets. "Don't distract yourself," she said aloud. With that, she picked up her TV remote and turned it on, allowing her to see into the mortal world.

True, she didn't have a basic plan. But that was what made it exciting. Pairing people together was like building a puzzle: the result could only be seen after all the pieces were in place.

Piece #1: Location.

Channel One: NYC.

She rolled her eyes. Boring.

Channel #2: Some prison.

She drummed her ruby red nails on her coffee table. Better, she mused, but not interesting enough.

Channel #3: Paris.

She let out an exasperated groan. WAY too cliché.

Channel #4: Elysium.

She almost threw her remote at her TV in frustration and scowled. Nothing seemed to click. She felt like an author with writer's block. It even hurt to think. She fiddled with her necklace absently, removing it and swinging it in front of her face. It was a blue conch shell, a gift from one of the princesses of Poseidon's sea kingdoms.

She smiled. Only a month earlier had she settled a marriage for the crown princess of Arimithea. The sea kingdoms were rather strange, keeping up with old dynasty traditions, they married off their children at an early age, usually around age 15. Some kingdoms used arranged marriages, very few let the children choose themselves.

She paused. _Maybe I should check up in her, just to see how she's doing. It'll give me something to do, anyway._

She pressed the channel number and snapped her fingers to receive a pink bowl full of kettle corn. The scene revealed two girls walking in the central of Arimithea's capital.

The first girl was 15 years old. She was tall, with dark chocolate skin and blue eyes, like the rolling waves of the ocean. Her raven black hair reached her shoulders, fashioned in large, bouncy curls, ones you could stick your fingers through. She wore a beige sweater, dark jeans, and leather boots-signs that cold currents were passing through the kingdom. Fall was coming, after all. She walked with a casual gait, her slim form and the way her clothes fit her body a drastic change from her shy, awkward form only a year earlier. As she strode down the sidewalk, people tipped their hats and gave her a quick nod. Her name was Christinia Nave, soon to be Mrs. Christinia Jackson, and under the patronage of Ares, god of war, was the crown princess of Arimithea, heir to the Arimithean throne.

Her friend, however, appeared rather…_drab_…compared to her. She had dark curly hair, pulled back into a frizzy ponytail. Large rimless glasses covered her pale face, save for a spray of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her eyes were dark grey, like the sky before a thunderstorm rolled in. Unlike her friend, her sweater was blue and less than flattering, along with her grey sweatpants.

Aphrodite raised a well-trimmed eyebrow. She looked oddly familiar. She rested her chin in her hands and tuned in to the conversation.

"…so excited, Jess!" Christinia's eyes were wide with excitement as the two walked down the boulevard, arms linked. "Honestly, I'm still in shock! And we're going to get the dresses tomorrow!" She paused to give a quick nod to a passerby.

"Jess" rolled her eyes and stuck her hands in her pockets. She was obviously used to her friend rambling about her upcoming wedding.

"Yes, Chris…" she said slowly. "You've only told me 50 TIMES already…."

Christinia giggled. "I know, but I'm just so excited! And Alex is so sweet…" She paused, then raised an eyebrow. "Jessica Solomon, do I hear _jealousy _in your voice?"

Jessica stopped straight in her tracks. "Excuse me?" She asked, her eyes cloudy with irritation.

Christinia shook her head, her hands on her hips. "Jessica, Jessica, Jessica. How many times do we have to go over this? If you want a man, you can't wait for one to bump into in the middle of the sidewalk. You have to go out and GET ONE." She poked her in the chest with an ice blue fingernail. "You're nineteen frickin' years old. For your own sake, you should get a boyfriend!"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "And as I have told _you," _at this, she poked Christinia in the chest. "that I am too smart, too proud, and have _waaaaaay _too much self respect to get one. Blame my mother." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"_Blame my mother_," The princess mimicked her. "Well, Miss _Smartypants_, if you take after your darling mother Athena, then _why do you even exist?_"

Jessica raised her hand to answer, but realized her friend's argument, and said nothing.

Christinia struck a victory pose. "PWNED." She looked at her watch, and gave a little gasp.

"Crud, I gotta get home! The sons of Triton are arriving today, and Mom said I had to be home by three to get ready." She rolled her eyes. "It's just one of those stupid alliance talks again. I don't even know why I need to be there." Her eyes lit up. "Hey Jess, would you like to come? Mom and Dad _love _you! And you'd save me from boredom. It's true, Lil' Dee will be there, but she's only like, six. And Mom lets her play with her Barbie and junk!"

Jessica held up her hands. "Whoa. What do you mean, the sons of Triton?"

Christinia shrugged. "They're Triton's generals. The live in Poseidon's palace. Dad wants to organize more importation of diamonds for more swords and junk."

Jessica stuck her hands in her pockets. "I guess…I could come…." She then saw the excited look on Christinia's face. It looked _way_ too happy.

She then got it.

"Oh no. Oh no. No no no no NO. I know where you're going with this."

Christinia feigned an innocent look. "What ever do you mean, my dear friend?"

She crossed her hands over her chest. "You want to set me up with one of them, don't you?"

The fifteen year old's eyes widened. "B-b-wh-wh-… I would NEVER a thing like that!"

Jessica facepalmed. "Chris. Don't, okay? I don't need a boyfriend. And did you forget about the Poseidon/Athena battle?"

Chrisitinia waved her hand passively. "Oh, that's a load of BS. I secretly think they like each other any…." She was cut off by a loud BOOM of thunder. Jessica whacked her in the head.

"Sorry," she mumbled softly. Aphrodite couldn't help but chuckle. At least she wasn't the only Pothena fan.

Jessica patted her friend's head. "Look. I'll come. But only for the intense stimulation of political debate and negotiation. NOT for a boyfriend."

"FINE." She spat out. She then gave her friend a hug. "Thanks."

A slow smile crept over the demigod's face. Aphrodite's mouth dropped open with a clunk.

She. Was. BEAUTIFUL.

Honestly, all she needed was contacts, better wardrobe (for the 90s, anyway), and conditioner, and she could pass for a model.

Then, all the pieces slowly fell into place.

She jumped up. "THIS IS FABULOUS!"

A few seconds later, the door opened with a slow creak. Slowly, her son, Eros, stepped in, his hair rumpled.

"Mother? Do you have any idea…" He then looked around, seeing the TV on, kettle corn strewn on the floor, and a crazed look on her mother's face.

"Mother? Should I ask?" He stepped into the room.

Aphrodite turned around. "EROS!" She sprung across the room and grabbed her son's shoulders. "I HAVE AN IDEA!"

He was sorry he had asked. But Aphrodite told him.

And told him.

And TOLD him.

After a long silence, he spoke up.

"Mother, isn't doing that a little dangerous? I mean, you know how those two are. A war could start." Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Oh, pish posh. Eros. This plan is foolproof. What could possibly go wrong?"

Eros crossed his hands over his chest. "Remember the LAST time you said that?"

_2000 years earlier…._

"_Oh!" Aphrodite squealed. "Paris! You want Helen! Of course! Your wish is my command. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"_

"…REMEMBER?"

Aphrodite pressed a hand to her forehead. "Eros. I did nothing wrong. NOTHING. Paris gave me what I wanted, so I gave him what _he _wanted. So, she happened to be the most beautiful girl in the world. Is that _my _fault?"

Eros shifted. "Not necessarily…."

Aphrodite's crazed grin came back. "Good. Now, get your arrows ready. I'll yell when I need you."

Eros nodded quickly. "But, Mother…"

Aphrodite waved her hands. "Go, go. Everything will be fine."

Eros bit his lip. "Whatever you say, Mother." With that, he left the room.

Aphrodite smirked and walked over to the TV. Jessica was walking alone now.

"Oh, Jessica Solomon, daughter of Athena," she whispered, her arms crossed. "I am going to make your life hell."

* * *

Adrian watched as the seascape whirled past his vision. His nose was pressed towards the glass, causing occasional bouts of fog to appear and dissappear as quickly as it had come. He did not know where he was going, nor did he care. He was the youngest of his father's generals, causing him to be less involved, or interested for that matter, in politics.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned. His older brother, Joshua, was staring at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Adrian," he asked, his voice soft. "You okay?"

Adrian blinked, then nodded. "Yeah…I was just…"

"Staring?" His brother finished. Adrian shrugged.

Joshua sat back, his black hair falling into his green eyes, twinkling with interest. "Adrian, where are we going?" he asked calmly.

The son of Triton felt a blush creep to his cheeks. "Uhhh…"

Joshua gently hit the side of his brother's head. "Dude. You're always watching, but your eyes aren't open. Open your eyes, man."

Adrian rolled his eyes. "My eyes are open. WIDE OPEN. See?" He pushed his black hair out of his face to reveal his green eyes.

Joshua raised a single eyebrow. "Uh-_huh_." He said slowly. "Adrian, can you at least _try_ to pay attention today? Please?"

Adrian gripped his armrests as the train slowly came to a stop. "I guess," he mumbled softly. He meant it, more or less, just to get his half-brother to shut up.

As the seven young men left the train, cameras and microphones were thrust in their faces. Adrian squinted at the bright lights. He _definitely _didn't need this.

The twenty year old poked another one of his brothers. "Adam," he whispered.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Cover for me. I'll meet you in an hour."

Adam nodded, and Adrian snuck from the fray. The train station led to the main streets of the city, which was crowded, since it was around noon.

He looked around. It was a nice city, to say the least. Large too. He walked on, not particularly looking for anything, just staring…again.

Suddenly, he heard a feminine voice close to him, mumbling: "Crap, gonna be late…promised….in an hour…."

Something hit him in his chest and he fell over on his back. He groaned as the pain exploded in his skull. He felt a weight rise from his chest and pull him to a sitting position. He slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of stormy grey ones staring back at him.

The young woman kneeled and patted the ground, as if she were searching for something in the middle of the sidewalk. Her dark brown hair brushed her cheeks as her pink lips were pursed in concentration. Suddenly, she stopped. Adrian blushed, for she noticed that he was staring.

She sat back, her eyes slightly clouded, and stuck out her hand slowly.

"Um…hi. I'm sorry for bumping into you. My name is Jessica Solomon. Can you help me find my glasses?"

**A/N: THE. PLOT. THICKENS.**

**Aphrodite: WEEEEEEE!**

**Me: WEEEEEE!**

**Eros: This is gonna end badly….**

**Aphrodite: (scary man voice) IT WILL BE AMAZING.**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Hephaestus: Why don't you interfere with **_**my **_**love life for a change?**

**Aphrodite: (serious) Just wait another 22 years, sweetie.**

**Olympians: (laugh)**

**Me: Dude. She's serious.**

**Apollo: (whispers) Sucker.**


End file.
